pwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloned Alliance
So far, no lore or story. Just wanted to get the picture up here and get the units' descriptions up. - =Pictures= - http://i421.photobucket.com/albums/pp297/Guy_In_Armor/LIST-1.png - http://i421.photobucket.com/albums/pp297/Guy_In_Armor/Signature.png - =Devices= - The Cloner is the device that is needed to build the army. They produce one child per 3 turns. Only 2 can be in a match at a time. A blacksmith has to create one of these, this process takes 2 turns. Only 1 cloner can be made per 20 turns. - =Standard units/careers= - Children are undeveloped clones that are awaiting adulthood. Children can grow up to be anything, but must speak to the king before they are allowed to become knights. They require at least 2 packages of meat per 3 turns. Takes 3 turns for them to grow into adults. - Adults are grown up children that can take on any career they wish. They must speak to the king in order to be knighted though. - Blacksmiths create all that needs to be made for the colony. They produce weaponry, armor, stoves, and even vehicles. - Chefs cook and feed the king and children. They will kill cows and other animals they find, cook them, and turn them into packages of meat. If they can find it, they will even cook other things such as fruits and vegetables. - Construction Workers build bricks for bases and defense. They can place up to 15 bricks per turn. - Scientists discover and research things and develop new ways of doing things, mainly tactics for what blacksmiths can build. They tend to test foods and liquids they find, that doesn't seem ordinary to see what it is. - - Miners dig passageways for more room and to get around. - - The King is the leader of the colony, and appoints who will become what; mainly who becomes a knight. He require at least 1 package of meat per 2 turns. If the King dies, it will take 5 turns before another can be appointed. - - Farmers breed and take care of the animals. They lay down the first few eggs and raise the cows. - - =Knights= - - An Iron knight is the standard knight, and only takes 2 turns of training with the king to be knighted. A full suit of iron armor takes 2 turns to be created by a blacksmith. - - A Steel knight is much tougher and more skilled than an iron knight. A steel knight takes 5 turns of training with the king to be appointed. A full suit of steel armor takes 3 turns to be forged by a blacksmith. - - Gunmen are specialized ranged warriors. They take 3 turns to be appointed by the king and their armor and rifle takes 3 turns to be created by a blacksmith. A gunmen can have 3 styles of guns: rifle, assault, and an explosive. - - =Assault-Men= - - The Flame Technicians are very strong, close-quarters soldiers. Great for assaulting a base and fending off large groups of enemies. A scientist must analyze oil first before a flame technician can be created. Takes 4 turns for a blacksmith to create the armor and weapon. - - =Weaponry= - - Cannons are very powerful guns that fire explosive rounds. A cannon takes one knight to move and control it. Take 6 turns to be created and the rounds take 1 turn each to be created by a blacksmith. =Vehicles= Trucks are for moving units and objects fast, and easy. They take 8 turns to be built. A scientist must have analyzed oil before this can be created. - =Animals= - Cows are big and produce lots of beef for the chef to cook, but you only have a limited amount each match. get cooked into 10 packages of meat. - - Eggs grow into chicks which grow into chickens. Eggs are laid by chickens. Takes 1 turn to become a chick. - - Chicks are critters that are on their way to adult-hood and your dinner plate! Takes 2 turns to become a chicken. - - Chickens can be cooked by a chef or produce an egg every 3 rounds it's alive. Get cooked into 2 packages of meat. - =Progress Log= - Created - 1/10/09 - Made PW thread - 1/11/09 - Made Wiki page - 1/11/09 - =Links= - http://www.picture-wars.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=2518&p=57948#p57948 - Thread on PW, ask questions and give suggestions here. =Credits= Metal Chao - Allowed me to use the body shape of his Goblins as the art concept.